Alex's Nursery Rhymes
by Bookdancer
Summary: Nursery Rhymes: Alex Rider style! Has nothing to do with other fanfics. Rhymes so far include This Old Man, Old MacDonald, London Bridge is Falling Down, Hey Diddle Diddle, and more. Used to be called This Young Spy. Under complete but I may add more.
1. This Young Spy

**So I was thinking, I wanted to change a song into something that could relate to Alex Rider. So I chose This Old Man. Sure, it's really a nursery rhyme, but oh well. I hope you enjoy. I do not own This Old Man or Alex Rider. By the way, just sing it in the tune of This Old Man.**

This Young Spy

This young spy, he played one,

He played catch 'em with a gun;

With a knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This young spy came rolling home.

This young spy, he played two,

He played catch 'em with some dude;

With a knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This young spy came rolling home.

This young spy, he played three,

He played catch 'em in an alley;

With a knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This young spy came rolling home.

This young spy, he played four,

He played catch 'em while 'e was sore;

With a knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This young spy came rolling home.

This young spy, he played five,

He played catch 'em 'fore he die;

With a knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This young spy came rolling home.

This young spy, he played six,

He played catch 'em with physics;

With a knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This young spy came rolling home.

This young spy, he played seven,

He played catch 'em up to Heaven;

With a knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This young spy came rolling home.

This young spy, he played eight,

He played catch 'em with some bait;

With a knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This young spy came rolling home.

This young spy, he played nine,

He played catch 'em with a deadline;

With a knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This young spy came rolling home.

This young spy, he played ten,

He played catch 'em once again;

With a knick-knack paddywhack,

Give a dog a bone,

This young spy came rolling home.

**So, what do you think? Should I do more nursery rhymes/Alex Rider? Or should I stop? Tell me what to do! But, if you want me to continue, then be prepared for a long wait. I have a lot of other fanfics to do, and I have to juggle all of them. (It's about ten fanfics. *wince* I know I shouldn't really put anything that isn't finished up, what with everything I have, but I really can't help it.) Also, if I continue, I'll change the title to Alex's Nursery Rhymes. So, please, REVIEW!**


	2. Old Man Blunt

Alex's Nursery Rhymes

**Alright, so as you can see, I decided to continue with this. This is also now named Alex's Nursery Rhymes. To:**

**everyone who reviewed- Thank you!**

**Also, this one isn't really a nursery rhyme, but a kid's song. It's themed after Old MacDonald. I do not own Old MacDonald or Alex Rider.**

Old Man Blunt

Old Man Blu-unt had a bank,

A el ee ex R!

And in that bank he had some spies,

A el ee ex R!

With a punch punch here,

And a punch punch there

Here a punch, there a punch,

Everywhere a punch punch

Old Man Blu-unt had a bank

A el ee ex R!

Old Man Blu-unt had a bank,

A el ee ex R!

And in that bank he had some gadgets,

A el ee ex R!

With a boom boom here,

And a boom boom there

Here a boom, there a boom,

Everywhere a boom boom

Old Man Blu-unt had a bank

A el ee ex R!

Old Man Blu-unt had a bank,

A el ee ex R!

And in that bank he had some guards,

A el ee ex R!

With a shove shove here,

And a shove shove there

Here a shove, there a shove,

Everywhere a shove shove

Old Man Blu-unt had a bank

A el ee ex R!

Old Man Blu-unt had a bank,

A el ee ex R!

And in that bank he had a secretary,

A el ee ex R!

With a few words here,

And a few words there

Here a word, there a word,

Everywhere a few words

Old Man Blu-unt had a bank

A el ee ex R!

Old Man Blu-unt had a bank,

A el ee ex R!

And in that bank he had a deputy,

A el ee ex R!

With a suck suck here,

And a suck suck there

Here a suck, there a suck,

Everywhere a suck suck

Old Man Blu-unt had a bank

A el ee ex R!

**Ok, so to explain some of the things I did there.**

**Spies: punch punch- They punch to defend themselves, so it seemed good.**

**Gadgets: boom boom- Smithers' always provides exploding gadgets. Need I go on?**

**Guards: shove shove- Ya know, when they shove people to get them to move? It was the best I could think of.**

**Secretary: few words- Secretaries talk in short sentences, using as little words as possible. Or at least, that's what I've noticed. And I have nothing personal against secretaries, either.**

**Deputy: suck suck- Mrs. Jones sucks on peppermints. I think that's kinda self explanatory.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	3. MI6 is Falling Down

Alex's Nursery Rhymes

**And here's the next song! I have also decided that some of these songs come with situations/stories. To:**

**everyone who reviewed- Thank you!**

**I do not own Alex Rider or London Bridge is Falling Down. Here we go!**

MI6 is Falling Down

Alex opened the door to his bathroom, stepping out into the hall. Almost immediately, his keen ears picked up Tom's singing. Tom had come over to his house to 'help him catch up in school', but so far the only thing they had achieved was beating the world record for number of pencils stuck in someone's nose. Don't look at Alex, it was actually Tom. Anyways, back to Tom's singing.

"Oh, god*, what's he singing now?" Alex moaned.

He made his way past the snot covered pencils lying on the floor and entered his room. Immediately, he heard:

"MI6 is falling down,

Falling down, falling down,

MI6 is falling down,

My good spy.

Don't bother to build it up,

build it up, build it up,

Don't bother to build it up,

My good spy."

"TOM!" Alex shrieked. "You do realize that without MI6, Britain is doomed, right?"

Tom looked at him with a face of indifference. "Yeah, but they made your life &%$!, didn't they?"

"Huh, good point." Alex mused. "Let's sing, shall we Tom?"

"Let's, Alex, let's." Tom said, grinning at his friend's acceptance.

Ring-a-ling-ling! Ring-a-ling-ling!

Alex groaned, "Doorbell. C'mon."

They made their way downstairs, still singing the song Tom had made.

Then they opened the door. Staring at them, a shocked expression on his face (they cheered at making him show an expression in their minds), was Mr. Blunt, the head of MI6.

"Mr. Rider!" Mr. Blunt reprimanded sharply.

"Sorry, but you must be mistaken." Tom said, grinning at Mr. Blunt. "This here is Tom Servaes (Sir-vay-ez). You must think he's Alex Rider, Tom's long-lost aunt's uncle's brother's grandfather's great-grandson's son's second cousin twice removed. But, yeah, sorry, wrong house."

Then Tom slammed the door in the head of MI6's face.

"That went well, don't you think?" Tom asked cheerfully. "Whaddo you think would've happened if he hadn't bought the lie?"

**Poor, poor Tom. He's just so foolish, so naive, so, so, _Tom_, dontcha think?**

**I do not like using this expression, but I felt it was necessary.**

**Anyways, please feel free to offer up nursery rhymes for me to 'translate'. I'm starting to run out of ideas, so please, give me some! But please note that I may not be able to translate the nursery rhyme. However, I will do my best.**

**Please review!**


	4. Hey Mr Blunt

**Hey, my peeps. Sorry it's been so long since I updated.**

**To:**

**everyone who reviewed- Thanks so much!**

**Rider Rules- I'm going to try and make my own Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, but I'll probably use some of your lines.**

**Rosiedude007- I'll try to get one to Itsy Bitsy Spider, but I can't say when.**

**SilverStar121- Thanks for the Barney song, I'll probably post it next, but is it okay if I just copy it straight from your review, since it really is good and I don't think I could make it any better?**

**Sorry, but this one is not going to be a story, just a nursery rhyme. I do not own Alex Rider or this nursery rhyme.**

Hey Mr. Blunt

Hey Mr. Blunt, the spy and the gun,

Mrs. Jones jumped over the sun.

The evil guy laughed 'cause he thought he'd won

And the spy ran away with your tongue.

**Alright, sorry it's so short. But anyways, who can guess this nursery rhyme? I'll probably do this for all of them, too, and then tell you what it was when I update again.**

**Review, please!**


	5. I Hate You

Alex's Nursery Rhymes

**Ok, so this is a rhyme that SilverStar121 gave me. You can all thank her/him for this, ok? To:**

**everyone who reviewed- Thank you!**

**Yaomai The Hedgehog- Sorry, but no.**

**SilverStar121- Thanks!**

**Mazken and Owltalon- Wow, you were the only two who actually guessed the correct rhyme! Good job!**

**I do not own Alex Rider or the original rhymes.**

**For those of you who were wondering, Hey Mr. Blunt was done after Hey Diddle Diddle.**

I Hate You

I hate you

You hate me

You killed off my family

With a bang from a gun and a dismiss from me to you

Won't you say you hate me too?

**Ok, everyone, now you need to guess what rhyme this is from. It's not necessarily a nursery rhyme, though.**

**Please review!**


	6. He'll Be Drivin' Round the Corner

Alex's Nursery Rhymes

**Ok, so here's the next rhyme! To:**

**everyone who reviewed- Thanks! And you all got the question right, too. Good job!**

**ILOVEGREENDAY~MWAHAHAHA- Wow, nice song.**

**I do not own Alex Rider or the original rhymes.**

**For those of you who didn't guess, the last rhyme was Barney's I Love You.**

He'll Be Driving Round the Corner

He'll be driving 'round the corner when he comes, (when he comes).

He'll be driving 'round the corner when he comes, (when he comes).

He'll be driving 'round the corner, he'll be driving 'round the corner,

He'll be driving 'round the corner when he comes, (when he comes).

#

He'll be draggin' six bad, evil men when he comes, (when he comes).

He'll be draggin' six bad, evil men when he comes, (when he comes).

He'll be draggin' six, bad evil men, he'll be draggin' six, bad evil men,

He'll be draggin' six bad, evil men when he comes, (when he comes).

#

Oh we'll make sure not to shoot him when he comes (when he comes).

Oh we'll make sure not to shoot him when he comes (when he comes).

Oh we'll make sure not to shoot him, oh we'll make sure not to shoot him,

Oh we'll make sure not to shoot him when he comes (when he comes).

#

He'll be wearing five new holsters when he comes, (when he comes).

He'll be wearing five new holsters when he comes, (when he comes).

He'll be wearing five new holsters, he'll be wearing five new holsters,

He'll be wearing five new holsters when he comes, (when he comes)

#

We will kill the old blunt master when he comes, (when he comes).

We will kill the old blunt master when he comes, (when he comes).

We will kill the old blunt master, we will kill the old blunt master,

We will kill the old blunt master when he comes, (when he comes).

#

We'll be havin' mush and brown stuff when he comes, (when he comes).

We'll be havin' mush and brown stuff when he comes, (when he comes).

We'll be havin' mush and brown stuff, we'll be havin' mush and brown stuff,

We'll be havin' mush and brown stuff when he comes, (when he comes).

#

He will have to shoot with Benny when he comes, (when he comes).

He will have to shoot with Benny when he comes, (when he comes).

He will have to shoot with Benny, he will have to shoot with Benny,

He will have to shoot with Benny when he comes, (when he comes).

#

We'll all be shoutin' "Thank you!" when he comes, (when he comes).

We'll all be shoutin' "Thank you!" when he comes, (when he comes).

We'll all be shoutin' "Thank you!", we'll all be shoutin' "Thank you!",

We'll all be shoutin' "Thank you!" when he comes, (when he comes).

#

He'll be comin' down a road that's never ending, (never ending).

He'll be comin' down a road that's never ending, (never ending).

He'll be comin' down a road, he'll be comin' down a road,

He'll be comin' down a road that's never ending, (never ending).

***grins* How was that? All I have to say is that I'm glad that's over, I was running out of air when I finished singing the finished version. But what did you guys think? And what nursery rhyme is that?**

**By the way, this: #, was just so the song wasn't all jumbled up. My spaces didn't show up, so I had to do this instead.**

**Please review!**


	7. Yassen Assassin

Alex's Nursery Rhymes

**Sorry for the wait, I had this all set up but kept forgetting to put it up. To:**

**everyone who reviewed- Thanks!**

**Owltalon- Er, it's She'll be Coming Round the Mountain, not He'll be Driving Round the Corner.**

**SilverStar121- Good job, you got it right!**

**Okay, so as you can see above, the last song was She'll be Coming Round the Mountain.**

**I do not own Alex Rider or the original nursery rhymes.**

Yassen Assassin

Yassen Assassin took out his gun,

Yassen Assassin shot for great fun.

But all of John's troubles,

And all of John's sons,

Couldn't keep Yassen from murdering guns.

**What nursery rhyme was this?**

**Review, please!**


	8. Under Their Nose and Through the Bank

Alex's Nursery Rhymes

**Oh, hi there. Did ya miss me? Um, yeah, sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy, and- oh, screw excuses! I've been working other fanfics, and suddenly I was reminded of this, and... yeah. So I'm back!**

**Anyway, to:**

**everyone who reviewed- Thank you so much!**

**Owltalon, armygirl1234, wolfergirl, ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHA, and Yaomai The Hedgehog- Great job! All of you guessed it!**

**double-oh-nothing- I may use part of that, but I would probably use the entire rhyme, not just part of it.**

**J'aime lire- Not really, I just think a lot. (And sometimes I go to Google. :P)**

**Okay, so the rhyme was Humpty Dumpty.**

**I do not own Alex Rider or the nursery rhymes/songs.**

Under Their Nose and Through the Bank

Under their nose and through the bank

To Mr. Blunt's office I go.

My feet know the way 'cause I've been here before

And this time I'm gonna say no.

Under their nose and through the bank

Oh, how the peppermint smells.

It drifts through the wind and around the bend

As over the floor I go.

Under their nose and through the bank

To punch them in the nose.

Oh, hear them shout, "You gotta say yes!"

For I must save the day.

Under their nose and through the bank

Call fast Blunt's secre'try;

Yell through the door to tell him I'm here,

For I must save the day.

Under their nose and through the bank

And straight through the office door.

It seems we must argue like we always do,

As for once Blunt loses his cool.

Under their nose and through the bank

For freedom I now spy.

Hurray for fun; my spying's done;

Hurrah for victory.

**And that's it! Can anyone guess what it is? Hint: It's more of a song, not a nursery rhyme.**

**Review!**


	9. Hey, Hey, Teen Spy

Alex's Nursery Rhymes

**Lalalala- oh, hi! *grins sheepishly* Sorry it took so long. I was busy with school, other fanfics, um, and I kinda got obsessed over The Avengers (the fandom as well).**

**Anway, let's get this party started, ok?**

**To:**

**everyone who reviewed- Thank you so much!**

**HollyBlue2- Uh, yeah... I think you will. Tons of people know this song.**

**Amethyst Lilac- Thanks for the rhyme, but I think I've already got someone else's who's also Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (I just haven't gotten to it yet). However, I may blend the two. :)**

**2whitie- Yay! You guessed it!**

**Owltalon- Great job!**

**armygirl1234- Yup! I'll give you credit for that. :)**

**So who's ready to find out what it was? ... I am! ... Wait a minute... I already know.**

**Anyway, it was Over the River and Through the Woods. (most people remember it as 'over the river and through the woods to Grandmother's house we go')**

**I do not own Alex Rider or any of these nursery rhymes/songs.**

Hey, Hey, Teen Spy

Hey, hey, teen spy

Do you know the way?

Naturally, naturally, three great ways.

One for the sergeant,

One for the spies,

and One for the soldiers who never seem to die.

Hey, hey, teen spy

Do you know the way?

Naturally, naturally, three great ways.

**Ok, so I actually discovered this one in my planner (our school uses them) when I was flipping through it.**

**Who can guess what it is?**

**Review!**


	10. Two Great Spies

**So I'm back! I'm sorry I took so long, but yeah, I'm back. To:**

**Everyone who reviewed- Thanks so much!**

**Analya-Goddess of emotions, head slap 99, J'aime lire, and armygirl1234- You guessed it!**

**Owltalon- No doubt!**

** Agent-Spooky-Mulder- Here it is! Not exactly what you asked for, but close enough.**

**The last nursery rhyme was Baa Baa Black Sheep.**

**I do not own Alex Rider or this nursery rhyme.**

Two Great Spies

Two great spies,

Two great spies.

Watch how they die,

Watch how they die.

They both worked for MI6,

Which proved to be most dangerous.

Two great spies,

Two great spies.

Watch how they die,

Watch how they die.

One was lost in a plane bomb,

The other in a bullets' storm.

Two great spies,

Two great spies.

**What'd you guys think? And remember to guess which nursery rhyme it is! Please review!**


	11. The Little Teenage Spy

**Oh, hey! Dodges shovel. Look, I'm sorry about this being late, but the thing is that one gets updated when I come up with something. And that can take awhile. Anyway, I'm updating this because it's my first anniversary of my FF account! I decided to update every single one of my current stories. And this is one of them. Anyway, to:**

**everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and/or favorite storied- Thank you so much!**

**double-oh-nothing- I'm finally doing as you requested!**

**I SEEE YOOUU- Hey, I know you reviewed earlier, but I was going through my reviews (all of them) and I couldn't help but notice you've got Wally and Artemis from YJ as your avatar. Spitfire fan, huh? :) If you're interested, I've got some YJ fics published.**

**Analya-Goddess of emotions, kcllxoxo, green nook, and FishInAFadora- Great job! You guys all got it correct!**

**Agent-Spooky-Mulder- You're welcome! :D**

**armygirl1234- Uh, Hey Diddle Diddle was earlier (can't remember which chapter).**

**Rachelly Rose- Yeah, chapter 5 was the Barney theme song.**

**Anyway, that's it for the replies! I do not own Alex Rider or the original nursery rhyme.**

****The Little Teenage Spy

The little teenage spy

Broke through the glass

Up came the bullets

And caused the spy to hide

Out came the gadgets

Which killed the enemy

And the little teenage spy

Went back to MI6.

**Ergggghhh, I'm out of practice. This nursery rhyme is horrible. Anyway, who can guess the originnal? Please review!**


	12. Oh the Sarge of Brecon Beacons

_Hey, so good news and bad news. Good news is: I'm updating, and I think this is my best one so far. Bad news is: I'm putting this under complete for now. There's a total of twelve chapters counting this one, and I'd love to put another fic under complete. However, if I ever come up with another nursery rhyme I promise I'll post it._

_To:_

_Everyone who has ever reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this fic- Thanks so much! It feels great to know that this was accepted when I wasn't certain about it._

_armygirl1234- No, that was earlier. Sorry, but good guess!_

_everyone who guessed correctly- Nice job!_

_So the last one was The Itsy Bitsy spider._

_I do not own Alex Rider nor the nursery rhyme this is based off of._

__Oh the Sarge of Brecon Beacons

Oh the sarge of Brecon Beacons,

He had one hundred men.

He ran them to exhaustion,

And he ran them back again.

It was twice on the assault course,

And ten laps in the cold lake.

Add six miles up a mountain,

And they're only half awake!

_Okay, and that's it! You can still guess what nursery rhyme this is, and if I don't update within six months I'll put up an AN with the correct answer._

_Please review, and thanks for reading!_


	13. Blunt and Jones

_Alright, so here's a new one! To:_

_everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited- Thanks so much! You guys mean the world to me, so... thanks._

_Guest (ch5)- Yup!_

_Violet Breaths (ch9)- That's it!_

_Violet Breaths (ch12)- Congrats, you got it right! And yeah, it does mean a bit like that to me. Plus it's a fun rhyme to sing. :P_

_Violet Breaths (ch11)- Nope, sorry, but it's the Itsy Bitsy Spider._

_Violet Breaths (ch10, 7, and 6)- You betcha! :D_

_So the last one was Oh the Grand Old Duke of York. One of my personal faves._

_I do not own Alex Rider nor the original nursery rhymes._

Blunt and Jones

Blunt and Jones went downstairs

to get some cool new gadgets.

Blunt was shot

and spilt some blood,

and Jones was killed soon after.

_Kind of morbid, but oh well. Who can guess it?_


End file.
